I'm Not Going to Say Goodbye
by F23
Summary: If I kept on walking, I thought I could... IkexMarth, has a death scene in Ch3 but Ike nor Marth is going to die. Completed! Happy-ish ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm saying this right now. This story has a minor details, but a death in it.** **Don't like, then don't read. I'm not asking for flames.**

**On with the story! Oh yeah, it's in Ike's point of view.  
**

* * *

If I kept on walking, I thought I could see him...

**I'm Not Going to Say Good-bye**

Whenever Marth looks at me, he smiles, but in a pathetic way.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

And whenever he talks to me, like right now, his voice gets dry and fragile. The first time I met him, I thought why he had to be so sad. I just said to myself he might just be that way.

"...hi."

Then he turned, and walked away like a breeze. How he walked, it looked unbalanced and wobbly so the next thing I said to myself was that he might not be feeling so well. But that wasn't it. Ever since that day, he would be acting strange. Everytime our eyes met, he'd turn away. Everytime all of the people sit together and eat, he would sit in the farthest seat from me. Even in battles, he wouldn't attack me. And this, was only to me.

"Marth? Why would he do such thing?"

I talked about it to Peach, because I heard she hears information about every single Smasher. She cupped her chin and thought for a while.

"That's strange...he's usually the one laughing and talking to people all the time. But you are right, especially when you're around."

"Do you know something?"

Peach put one hand on her hip, then heaved a sigh.

"I don't think I should be the one giving it to you."

"...you're saying to me to talk to Marth."

"Yeah, but don't go too straight all the sudden. He may be really fragile right now so be nice to him. Take him on a walk or something, that'll be nice."

but, how else can I approach him without going straight?

I didn't say so, and I left Peach. What she said was probably right...I'm the one that's being a coward.

* * *

I thought it through five days.

On the fifth day, I went out for a walk. I was just looking around when I saw a thin blue figure swaying to warn he's going to fall. I caught up with the blue prince, but I didn't know what to say.

"...What's wrong?"

"Um...just a walk."

"Oh"

Even when he was talking, Marth kept on staring ahead. He kept on walking, but not in his usual fast rate. The way he drags his boots forward, it was slower than me so I had to keep his pace. What really did happen?

"Me too. Just for a little break, you know?"

"Yeah..."

Marth's arched back suddenly straightened, and his breast plate clattered. His sword, Falchion clattered the same noise, keeping a steady beat with his walk. In this tree rustling street, Marth's quiet voice was hard to hear.

"If I...walking...I thought I..."

Not only was it hard to hear, but his voice started quivering. The shoulders shook, and his armor and sword shuddered. He looked down until his chin touched his neck, and sucked a quick breath in from the nose.

...He's crying.

"H, hey...Marth"

"I'm sorry, sorry. I, I wonder what we're eating tonight..."

I tried to put my hand on his shrunken shoulders, but he stepped back with a sniffle. The blue eyes we're red, along with his cheeks and the top of his nose. Marth kept on rubbing his eyes and muttered out anything as he stepped away.

"Wow, I'm hungry. ...see you tomorrow."

He finally turned, and ran back like I was his worst nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, but I have a feeling no one likes deaths...oh well, I kind of wanted to finish it anyway.**

**The death part won't be until Chap 3 so heads up on that. (one note: Marth or Ike won't die)**

**I translated what Ike and Roy said in Japanese when they win a battle, so it might be confusing.**

* * *

After seeing Marth cry that afternoon, I wondered if he ever came back to that spot. I doubt he did, but I went there anyway. The trees on that lonely walkway were starting to gather leaves again after a long, cold season. It didn't take a long time to walk when I found that blue figure again.

Marth was walking with an arched back, along with sloping shoulders. This time, I came up to him carefully and asked.

"Taking a walk again?"

"Yeah, it feels nice here at this time of day."

"...yeah."

That's all we talked, but it was better than yesterday. After a long pause, I thought I saw Marth smile, probably not to me, but it was the slightest change that ever occurred on his face during the whole walk.

* * *

A week passed by like that, quiet and gently. He finally started to look at my eyes when he spoke to me. That's good, but I was still worried why he was acting so strange to me. Every time we walk together, Marth's back was straight, and his walking was a little faster. Marth doesn't cry in front of me, or anyone anymore, but I thought I heard a sniffle when he went back in his dorm room.

In battles, he attacks more often now. ...until that one day that I won.

"_I'm only fighting for the ones that I care about_"

Once I said so, I saw a slight flicker in Marth's eyes. But that was only for a short moment, and he quickly went back to applauding. If you were blinking, you would've missed it. Nobody seemed to notice his change. Marth said he didn't feel well, and went back in his room without dinner.

As I watched him go in, he had that arched back and sloping shoulders again. I didn't understand why at that time, but we had dinner without him. Kirby and Yoshi were fighting over the last piece of food, Mario and Captain Falcon were laughing at whatever they were talking about, Link was talking to Ness, convincing Lucas to eat the carrots he was poking at. The seat next to me was empty, where Marth finally sat a couple days ago. He started talking about how his world was, what he did when he came here, etc. The plates were set, undisturbed.

Everybody around me seemed like a blur. It was so colorful just yesterday, but now it looked like a dull splash of things. It was as if I was completely still, and there was life all around me, occurring so fast. I was probably the black cloud, and everybody else was a rainbow.

Peach noticed me, and she tapped my shoulder after dinner. She had a serious look in her eyes, and I was surprised. Peach never had such hard stares before, or as I noticed. She was always so happy and smiling. So every time someone noticed us, they would turn away. I guess most of them know that look in her eyes.

"Now I know why Marth's been avoiding you."

"You do?"

"Why haven't I known...He had that same look when Pit came here. ...do you know why?"

"...no,"

Peach sighed, and quickly wrote down a note. It had a title of the book.

* * *

On the sixth floor of this place, was a giant library. It had a terrace, so I sometimes use it to take a rest. But I've never looked through the library itself. Nobody was here, and the sound of my boots on the wooden floor was echoing. I found the book that was on Peach's note. It wasn't so old, but some of the pages were bent.

"_The Previous Smashers_..."

I took that to my room. I looked through Marth's past, and I saw that he had a hard one. He once thought of committing suicide before he came here. I couldn't believe so, seeing him so joyful with the other Smashers. But that doesn't necessarily have a connection with him avoiding me. But in the next column, I took in a breath.

"...Roy Pharae,"

He appeared like Pit, but I knew he was a different person. He had strong blue eyes that told me he had experience in war too. But he's not really alike to me.

"_Went to war as young as fifteen years old, Roy Pharae's father, Eliwood was very ill at the time. Roy was afraid of his own power of being a commander. But after joining Smash Brothers, Roy had more courage and belief in himself. He had a sword called "Sealed Sword" and that weapon breathed fire at times._"

...a sword, that breathes fire.

"_He was very protective of his people, and that must've been why his winning sayings reflected that. They were "I'm not going to lose", "It was a difficult battle", and..._

_..."I can't lose for the people I care about"_

I didn't know, that it was so similar.

I jumped out of my room and ran to Marth's door. The building was quiet, so I assumed everyone was asleep. But Marth likes to read at night so I thought he might be awake. As I guessed, I saw a dim light spilling from the door, and I tried to grabbed the door knob. I stopped when I heard a stifling cry.

"...why did...r, Roy, why..."

I dropped my hands, and waited for Marth to stop. He kept on for fifteen minutes, and I couldn't do anything. I could image him cupping his face and trying not to let out a horrible sob. Why did he have to cry so horribly?

I was getting irritated by myself, and I turned to leave.

Then, the door opened.

"...Ike,"

"M, Mar..."

The looks in his eyes glowered in anger.

"Since when were you here?"

"...I..."

"Don't tell me you've came to hear me cry."

I couldn't say anything back, and I closed my eyes in regret. I remembered Peach's advice that felt like a year ago.

_"Yeah, but don't go too straight all the sudden. He may be really fragile right now so be nice to him."_

Then I thought,

Isn't that the opposite?

I opened my eyes.

"I know you're not the kind of person who cries so often."

Marth's face took in a dramatic change of anger to surprise. I didn't know if he was surprised in how I said that back, but I continued.

"I sometimes look at you from far away, and it's so different when you talk to me than to others. I wondered why, so I tried to talk to you that first day we went on a walk. But then you started crying so I was surprised..."

"Wh, what's your point?"

"My point is, how much longer are you going to drag on what happened on the last Smash Brothers?"

I guessed that worked, because Marth's mouth fell open with a gasp.

"I, Ike...you..."

"Tomorrow afternoon, I'll be waiting on that walkway. So...just sleep now."

I turned around again to my dorm room. He stood there, like how I did.

* * *

**The next chapter's the last one, if anyone's reading;-;**

**It's a semi-happy ending, not a bad one. I hate writing bad endings.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Final!**

**Ok, I know people are going to hate me, but there is a death at the end like I promised**

**No flames plz! It's more IkexMarth-ish in the end**

* * *

I wasn't really sure if Marth was going to come after what happened, but he did. He didn't wear any armor, he didn't have his sword or cape. I thought it was a bit casual for him, but that was the same for me.

"Did you wait?" Marth asked.

"No, not much."

"Ha ha, it sounds like we're on a date or something."

Marth laughed like yesterday night was just a bad dream or something. I couldn't understand why. We didn't talk too much along the way, until we found a natural tunnel. The tunnel had no concrete coatings inside, so it looked like a stampede just ran straight through it.

"Wow... I didn't even know this was here."

"It looks safe to go in, want to?"

Marth walked in it, his head cocking back and forth at the rough carvings of dirt. I followed slowly behind. We were halfway through when he started talking again.

"You know, this world is so weird. Me, Mario, Link, even you, all came from a different world. And yet, we met. But then if you think about it, this world is only a newborn baby still, so maybe it's not that surprising that these kinds of tunnels and stuff are made."

"...what do you mean?"

"There's so many things happening, and there's so many things we lose at the same time. Don't you think every single one of them is a thing we should love?"

Love...?

Marth sighed, like I was a kid who couldn't understand an easy question.

"You know, you're keen sometimes, but you're really slow to understand these kinds of stuff. ...I was trying to connect with yesterday's conversation, but never mind."

"Sorry, geez."

He made a quiet chuckle, that clearly was to make fun of me. He turned away again, and I took a good look at him. In battle, Marth's always so swift and his lashes are like gusts of wind with deadly blades. But as I watch him like now, he's just a slender prince. I've never seen him practice any sword fighting, but how does he get that swiftness? Every time I see him, he's either talking, or reading with a cup of tea in hand.

* * *

Marth's voice broke off into a stifled sigh. The blue hair waved in the wind coming fron the exit.

"Roy, you know...

...he,

_...he died in war."_

"Huh...?"

Time felt like it stopped except the wind. I slowly came up to him, because his shoulders shrunk again.

What, what did he...?

_"He went back to his world, and he was doing fine at first..._

_...He got caught hostage by his enemies, and...they, they forced him to tell about Smash Brothers, and all the people he met. It was probably because Roy got really strong ever since he came back, and... they wanted to know why._

_...he, he...didn't say a word until the end..._

_They, b, beat him up with whatever they had, and..._

_when his army came in, finally getting through the mass, _

_Roy, he...was...already,_ _already..."_

His calm voice fell apart like a tree in autumn. I knew Marth couldn't take it anymore, and I pulled him to my chest. I didn't really think, but when I realized, he was shivering like a dog wet with cold water.

_"We sent letters to each other, and.."_

"Shh, don't talk anymore."

"...you don't even know how I feel...!!"

"But it was hard for you to accept, right?"

That quieted him down. For a long time, I had Marth cry at my shoulder, and I patted his round back. I didn't know why I would just grasp him in my arms, but I didn't really care. He was terribly heart-broken, and someone had to make them feel better. That someone, was me. My shirt was wrinkled and wet, but I didn't care.

"Thanks, it helped a lot."

"Sure, ...yeah."

He wiped his red eyes and nose, and kept on talking.

* * *

"On that first day we walked down this road, ...I thought that if I kept on walking, I could've met Roy.

I know, it sounds stupid to you, but he used to say stuff like that a lot. Like one time, he said 'If I stared at the sky long enough, do you think I could fly?'...I thought it was a joke at first. But Roy had big dreams and imaginations. Not just me, it inspired everyone. Whenever someone was hurt or gloomy, Roy would say those kinds of things, and it gave us hopes."

I wondered what the "us" meant. ...Am I in it also? Even if I've never met Roy?

Marth quietly continued, "Everyday, I would walk down here...trying to find him. But you know what, I never did. How could I? I already knew Roy's imaginations and dreams were mostly things in fairy tales and such, but I couldn't shove it away.

...then you came up to me."

There was a silence, but it didn't feel so awkward.

Marth pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, and carefully opened it like it was his most valuable treasure. He said it was the last letter from Roy, and started reading it.

* * *

_"Dear Marth,_

_ Are you doing fine? Sorry I didn't reply so quick..I was a little busy. I guess I'm doing okay, but I have another thing to deal with so I won't be able to return for some time again. Don't worry alright? It's a piece of cake._

_How's everyone over there? Good? Are you getting in touch with Link and Mario and all? I always worried about how the Smashers are doing when I write a letter to you. Write some letters to them too, and give me their address in the mean time if you ever do. I like keeping in touch with you guys._

_I wanted to show you the look on my people's faces when I came back. They said I changed a lot over Smash Bros, but I don't really know for myself. But I now know that I have faith in myself and my people, thanks to you guys._

_Man, I wanna see you again. If there's another Smash Bros later, you better scrub your sword and wait for me to go smash you away! Alright, see you soon._

_Roy"_

The writing wasn't so pretty, but it was bold and easy to read. Marth folded the letter up carefully, then slid it in his pocket again.

"Roy's good friend gave me a letter a couple weeks later, ...reminding me. I was so emotional when I first knew, I thought I was losing myself. But...thanks to you, I think I feel better."

"...you're welcome."

"...yeah. And anyways, you or Pit look nothing like Roy."

Marth smiled.

Not with the watery eyes, not with a sniffle or a red face.

A real, smile. From the bottom of his heart.

It was like, out of all the smiles he's reluctantly given me, this one was a sun peeking through the clouds. A smile he often gives to Kirby or Link, or everybody else. A smile I could've only saw far away.

...now, it was to me. When I noticed, I was smiling too.

Marth's mouth gaped open.

"Wow...I've never seen you smile."

"Huh, um...really?"

"Yeah! ...wow, today's a good day."

"...mm-hmm"

When we exited the tunnel, the sun was high up. On the way back, we talked about what lunch was going to be, maybe tell Peach what happened, all those kinds of stuff.

Is this what you call "happiness"?

* * *

We were a step to the door when Marth turned back.

"I'm...sorry I ignored you, and how I've been so, I don't know, cold..to you. But from now on, lets be good friends. Rivals sometimes, but friends."

"Of course."

"I thought I was losing myself because of you, but it was the opposite, wasn't it? You helped me out of it."

"...you're welcome."

Marth smiled again, and this one was as beautiful and empty as the sky.

He'll probably never forget about Roy. Maybe he'll cry sometime, mourning him. But, I want to be at his side, whenever that happens. ...I still can't really say that to him directly, but...

I'll be his most important person, and maybe I'll try to be his only important one.

...even if I can't be Roy's substitute.

* * *

Marth went back in with that smile, and I was about to follow him in,

when I felt someone looking at me.

...It was a young red-headed man, a little short for his appearing age. His purple cloak billowed gently as his faint smile.

A tear streamed down his eye, then disappeared like I forgot about him.

_Was he...?_

* * *

**...The End! Yes, this is the end. I love these kinds of endings, sorry. ...I made him die, but I'll write some stories about Roy too. I just thought this could be one way how Ike and Marth would start out. It's rated M, and it didn't have any love scenes!! Sorry if that was the reason you hate this story.**

**Thanks for the reviews, it really helps me keep on going. ...if I get more I might think of making another one. Oh well. Spread! The circle of Ike and Marth!!**

* * *


End file.
